


More

by rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comic, Family, Kissing, M/M, Retirement, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: While waiting for Thorin to return from meeting a dwarven caravan, Bilbo gets an unexpected visitor in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emsiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsiecat/gifts).



> As always, many thanks to mcmanatea for the beta/suggestions!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know it's REALLY obvious who got you for the HHH exchange :D But I hope you like it as much as I liked drawing it! Old fart bagginshield quickly became one of the best things for me! And when you suggested Bilbo wearing Thorin's tunic, I thought of a really silly exchange with Frodo, like this ^^ HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!


End file.
